Summertime
by asdfghjklqwerty0987654321
Summary: Summer runs from BL/ind with the intentions of becoming a killjoy, and does just that. But how will she cope with being slapped in the face with reality-and possibly dating one of her idols? I suck at summaries.OC/AU, T for swearing and suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based on a character I ended up drawing a few nights ago, and I decided I'd write out her story...so yeah. This is my first story, so be nice? :3  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't anything, besides Summer. **

* * *

><p>I glared at the clear sky.<p>

Though it was evening, there was no breeze at _all_ in the dry Californian desert.

_Maybe I'll get lucky, and someone will find me._

I shook my head miserably, knowing I still probably had a long ways to go before I found where I was looking for.

Just a few hours before, I'd snuck out of the Better Living Industries.

I'll explain.

BL/ind was founded after the destruction of 2012. Maybe you remember there were numerous theories before 2012 on exactly how the world would end; the solar flare theory, the exploding star Betergeuse, and the most popular, Noah's Ark Part II; well, none of them happened. Rather, there were explosions that went off around each country, province, and state around the world. By then, every scientist that lived through the destruction was 'executed', so when BL/ind had come out and said that the explosions were caused by the shift of poles, and the almost-complete-destruction-of the ozone layer…well, it's not like anyone could disprove it. The explosions that went off were a devastating loss to the human race; an estimated 3 million people were left on Earth, and months later, only 1.5 million, due to exposure to nuclear properties…which were supposedly 'unexplainable'. Hah, _right._

So, after all of the devastation died down, the rest of the people left of Earth were invited to come live in California-or, atleast, what used to be California-at BL/ind living quarters.

That's where I get lost.

I don't remember how I got there.

Yeah, sure, I know a few things, like my family and I are originally Canadians, and I was fourteen when we got to BL/ind…but I don't remember how we even got there.

So, anyways. Rumours were going around that there were a group of people in the desert who were rebelling against BL/ind…and, well, they sounded badass. There was some sort of name everyone called them, Joykillers or whatever-the-fuck. To be honest, I didn't really care what they called themselves. I'd already been figuring out how to leave for weeks, and today, I thought I would make it reality. I would figure out the rest _after _I left Better Living. I'd originally planned that my brother would come with me, but I was shocked this morning when I told him that we were leaving today, he'd said no. The look he gave me-it was as if we weren't brother and sister anymore. Like he was planning my funeral already. Not saying goodbye-more like _good riddance_. I figured there was no point in telling my parents-I'd probably just get the same reaction, or worse.

So I set out at exactly 12:12 pm-when everyone would home for lunch. At first, it was all running smoothly-I managed to sneak past the main living quarters without getting any suspicious glares, but as I was nearing the edge of the town, I noticed that these guys in all white with masks were following me. So, trying not to panic, I non-chalantly turned in the opposite direction, as if I were coming back into town. As soon as the freaks with the masks relaxed and looked away, I turned and ran like a bat out of hell. I was okay for a couple of seconds-until I heard weird blasts going off. When I glanced back, I saw that the freaks had _guns _on them-how fucking _great_-and I ran faster, all the while trying to dodge the beams that were shooting towards me. Eventually, the blasts died down, and I realized they'd stopped following me. But, not wanting to risk them catching up, I ran and ran, until my legs gave out, and I totally collapsed in the middle of _nowhere_.

_And here I am, _I thought bitterly. _Without food. Or anything to drink…in the middle of nowhere. _Suddenly, my eyes became heavy, and I could slowly feel my body relaxing, but I forced myself to get up, knowing that laying in the middle of the desert probably wouldn't be a good idea, in case those freaks came back and decided they wouldn't mind running over me with their _car_. I walked for half a mile, before finding an oddly shaped tree with rickety branches. I collapsed beside it, and laid my head down on the trunk of the tree, ready to fall asleep…

I shut my eyes, and tried to remember my life before…but it was so confusing. Like a montage, there were words and flashes of my old life just before the destruction of 2012. The one thing that I was sure of was that I was Canadian. Sometimes, I had flashes of me and my parents, sitting outside on their deck, listening to old music…my brother teaching me guitar…me singing my favourite song at a festival-_the name was at the tip of my tongue_-and triumphantly getting first place. I hit my head against the hot sand, feeling so hopeless. I knew it must have been the drugs I'd been taking since we got to the living quarters that was making me forget my life, but it still felt like my fault for never noticing before. It must've been years now since we first got to California…how did they get to California in the first place? How long has it been? What year is it?

_Who am I?_

"Hello?…are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>WHO WILL IT BE?<br>review, please? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews**~ **Ended up writing this last night when I couldn't sleep, so here you go. Sorry if this offends anyone haha. Starting this chapter and beyond, you're going to start seeing more of Summer's behavior and everything. SO yeah. :3**

* * *

><p><em>"Hello...are you okay?<em>

I woke up right away, but fought the urge to open my eyes. From the light that was behind my eyelids, I figured it must have been morning. I immediately panicked.

_Well…I'm fucked, _I thought. _Those freaks came back, and now they want to murder me. They're playing innocent right now, so when I wake up, they can be trusted, and we get into their shiny black car, and we go back to the living compound, and then they kill me and make an example of my death, and all of this will be in vain, and my head will be mounted over my family's fireplace as punishment for my crime, and everyday at breakfast my family will be forced to stare at my face while eating non sugary cereal. _

"Um..Party, _do something_," I heard a guy whisper. "No! I'm not good with teenagers. They scare the shit out of me…no pun intended, asshole," a guy snapped after someone giggled. "What if she's a drac?" "Not likely. She's wearing the same clothes that Grace was wearing-" "You think they're gonna come after her?" "OF COURSE THEY'RE GOING TO COME AFTER HER. She looks like she's sixteen, and you know how hard they fought-fight-to get Grace back into Battery City." There was silence for a few moments. "We can't just leave her out here..." someone murmured, and I thought, _Thanks, bro. _

"Kobra, you do it then," another voice whispered. "Fine," another guy snapped.

I heard boots scratching the sand, getting closer to me, and I tried not to flinch when I felt someone kneeling next to me on the ground. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

"Um, hey."

I hesistated, before opening my eyes. I'd already been planning to surrender to the freaks in hopes I could manage to get home alive, and not on my family's dining room wall-when I realized that I was looking into not a mask, but a real face. A handsome one, at that. He had _hazel eyes, _and _damn_, they were fine. _I could get lost in those, _I thought dreamily. He had styled blonde hair, a red jacket with a yellow tee underneath, and gloves. He had a shy smile on his face, but there was alarm in his eyes. I couldn't help thinking, _Dear Lord, take me now in your loving embrace, hot __damn. _

Though I was convinced for a few seconds that I was looking at the son of God, there was something totally familiar about him…and I was positive that it wasn't because he looked heavenly.

I realized I must have been staring at him for too long, because then he mumbled, "Um, hello…are you okay?"

I could only nod my head.

"Cool.." he bounced back up, and gave me a hand. I stared at it for a few seconds, then took it. He helped me up, and I dusted myself off.

"So, who are you?" I squinted my eyes.

A dude with shock red hair strolled forward, and I noticed he had the same hazel eyes as Blondie, only they seemed harder, more refined.

He was wearing a blue jacket, with red and white stripes on the sleeve, with a name tag that said Dead…Pegasus?

_Is he a singer? _I thought to myself, wondering why his voice seemed so familiar.

"I'm...Summer," I muttered.

The redhead threw his fist in the air, and said sarcastically, "Hallejujah! She speaks!"

I laughed nervously. The blonde guy rolled his eyes.

"So Summer, what?," another dude said, materializing beside me. He had a curly fro, with sunglasses with a dark black jacket. "You got a last name?"

"Um…" I blinked. "I don't know." I looked down in shame.

"Well, it's not like it matters." The redhead shrugged.

"Guys? Don't you think we should take her to Dr. Death first, and then ask questions later?" another voice interrupted. I turned to see a dude with a yellow and black jacket hopping out of a white Trans Am. He had long dark hair, with brown eyes, and a tattoo of a scorpion on his neck.

_Wait, what?.. Doctor Death? What the fuck?_

"Doctor Death! What the fuck?" I squeaked, backing away from the guys. The curly fro dude chuckled, and I felt sick.

"Whoa, don't worry! He's just the DJ for the zones outside of Battery City," The redhead said.

"Oh.." I lamely nodded, and sensed the eyes of four strangers on me.

I looked up again, and the sense of familiarity kicked in again.

_Where have I seen these guys before?_

"So, Summer-that's your name right? Right. Yeah. So you wanna come with us? I mean, you're sort of out here, in the middle of the desert…I'm sure it's lonely out here.." the blonde blushed and looked into the never ending desert.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" I grinned.

They shrugged and headed towards the car, but I stopped them.

"Wait..are you guys the, you know, rebels?" I asked. The dude with the dark hair turned and put on a somewhat intimidating glare.

"Who wants to know?" he winked.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you got confused, Blondieblonde guy = Kobra Kid = Mikey**

**Redhead = Party Poison = Gerard **

**Curly fro = Jet Star = Ray**

**Tattoos = Fun Ghoul = Frank**

**review please, they're like life support for the story ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you burnmewithoutfire and ppaia for your reviews, and to the few who subscribed! I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I had enough time today, so I figured I'd put this up. **

* * *

><p>The car ride took fucking <em>forever.<em>

When we all managed to squeeze into the car, they blasted their radio and sang along the whole way back. The redhead, who was driving, was bobbing his head violently and drumming his hands against the wheel, obviously having a good time. I sat in the back, with the curly fro and the one with the tattoos, who were both rocking out about as violently as Redhead was. Blondie was in front, quietly staring out of his window.

I sat quietly, too, wondering where I'd seen these guys before. It was like déjà vu, except I'm positive I haven't lived through this before. I mean, I think I'd remember hitching a ride with four brightly-coloured-dressed men in a TransAm with a spider on it, right?

Then I wondered if they had ran away from BL/ind, too, and maybe I saw them there. _No, _I thought, _can't be._

Soon, a small building came into view.

We pulled up at this abandoned gas station/diner, and I gawked at how colourful it was. It was so…not like BL/ind.

"Welcome to your temporary haven," the curly fro dude said. I muttered an "alrighty then," and hopped out of the car.

Then I figured it out. Showing colour was one of the ways they rebelled against them. That explained their eccentric outfits! I grinned. _That's pretty clever._

"In we go." Blondie put his hand on my back, and I tried not to shiver as he led me inside the diner.

"We're here!" he called out. "And we brought a girl!" I frowned. _I have a name, _I thought.

"She probably has a name, you know." A guy popped out behind a door on roller skates with a helmet and records in his hands, somewhat struggling to keep them all in his hands. He was wearing a cutoff shirt with the word 'Noise' on it, and blue polka-dot leggings.

"You need help?" I blurted. He looked up at me, and dropped his records.

"Oh, hah, whoops," I heard him giggle, and I rushed over to help him pick up the records. He took off his helmet and we scrambled to pick up the records.

"Oh, hey, by the way, I'm Show Pony. Pleasure to meet ya," he said, awkwardly throwing out his hand. I shook it, and got up with a bunch of records. I looked up and smiled. _He's sort of hot, too, _I thought dreamily. "I'm Summer. Hey, uh, where do you want these?" I asked. "Um, follow me." He struggled to get back up on his roller skates, then flew out of the room.

"I'll see you later, then," Blondie muttered, and headed out the door.

I followed Show Pony into another room, where there was a guy in a wheel chair, playing with a bunch of controls on a board. "Dr. Death Defying, I'd like you to meet Summer. Seems like the boys picked up a Battery City girl," Show Pony winked at me. "I don't know much else, so I'll leave you to it then."

He rolled out of the room, and Dr. Death Defying turned on his wheelchair to get a look at me. He had long black hair, with a bandanna tied across his forehead, and sunglasses.

"So, Summer eh. Is that your real name?" I nodded.

"Alright, well I'll give you a day or two to get a new one, a code name, of sorts. My real name is Steve, but just call me Dr. Death Defying, or Dr. Death." He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"So, I guess you're real new to these parts. I'm the DJ for the Killjoy zones outside of Battery City. Did the boys at least introduce themselves to you?" I frowned when I realized they hadn't. I didn't even know their _names. _"No, they didn't."

"I guess I'll introduce you when they come back from the raid. They were actually going to pick up food this morning, but I guess by chance they found you first.." he stopped, and raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you leave?"

I blinked. "Um…"

He sighed. "Well, everyone's got their reasons…but you really need to know…you just left the safest place in the world. I mean, if you go back now, they'll probably accept you-"

"No." I stepped back. "I can't go back there. My family…" my throat caught."I don't have a family anymore. No one cares about me there, to be honest. My brother's a robot. My parents can't remember their own names. And I'd never go back. Everything's so controlled there! Did you _know _music's been banned?" My voice raised. "Painting? Drawing? Colouring? Those were the only things I had before the utter destruction of my hometown. You can't even sing anymore! Not like anyone would, _no one probably even remembers songs anymore, _and there's no music playing there either, except for the jazz elevator music! I haven't sung forever! And it's all about school, and pills, and it's so fucking _mundane _there, you don't even _know_-"

"Okay, okay," Dr. Death held up his hands.

I finally calmed down, and there was an awkward silence between us.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright. But you need to know what you're getting yourself into. They're going to come after you. You look pretty young, maybe about fifteen, and they _will _take notice of your absence. You're one of the few kids to escape these days. The last one…" he trailed off and sighed. "Are you in?"

I nodded. "I'm fucking _in_."

Dr. Death Defying gave me a wicked smile. "Alright! You can stay here. We're gonna have to get you new clothes, or you'll be ghosted on the spot, and I don't mean by the corporation. I think Pony's got some somewhere in the back…and maybe we'll cut your hair or something.."

I couldn't help the gasp that slipped from my mouth. "Nooooooo way. Nope. My hair? Cut? No. Hahahaha, _no. _I've been growing this, for like.." I stopped, my stomach suddenly clenching.

"..What year is it?" I asked. Dr. Death chuckled. "Well girlie, we are currently in the month of May, in the year 2019."

My jaw dropped. Whoa. Wait. If I was fourteen when I got to Better Living, and it's been about 6 years…when's my birthday? Well, not like it matters..

I blinked. "I'm 20 years old."

Dr. Death nodded, unabashed. "The drugs that they got down in Battery City are pretty mind blowing. They stop the aging process for some, and are known for making people more…"

"Beautiful?" I heard a small voice come from behind me, and I jumped.

I turned around to meet a little girl, with dark curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, and dark skin. I marvelled at how young she seemed. She smiled, and held her hand out for me.

"Hi, I'm Missile Kid."

* * *

><p><strong>She's gonna be so adorable :3<strong>

**if i get four new reviews, i'll put up chapter four :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, I probably should've mentioned this before, but this is an alternate universe...where the boy's wives and kids don't exist! O: **

**It just makes the story...better. **

**This is just a quick chapter. I should have chapter five up by tonight or tomorrow, seeing as I don't have anything to do lol. **

* * *

><p>She shook my hand gracefully. "I'm Summer," I replied back.<p>

"Cool. You can call me Missile, though, as Missile Kid can be a mouthful sometimes." I nodded, and said politely, "Nice to meet you, Missile."

"You a runner?" she said. I nodded.

"Me too. Well, was one, til I got here," she grinned. "About six months ago. Been hanging out here for awhile. Made some cool friends. Party's my best friend though. Hey, I heard you say you were cutting your hair?" she said, suddenly becoming excited. Her eyes widened and her smile got even bigger, if that were possible.

"No way. I can't do that. Short hair.." I trailed off, and suddenly I remembered when my hair was cut above my shoulders, and I cried for a week.

A month after getting to BL/ind, everyone was given mandatory haircuts. We couldn't object, but we hadn't realized that _haircut _actually meant _we're chopping off four inches of your hair, no matter how much hair you have._

"I know, the haircuts were brutal there, weren't they," she said, reading my mind. I nodded mournfully. "I used to have long hair, too, but it just got in the way. I think we should keep your hair long though, it sort of fits. I cut everyone's hair here, I'm like the only one that can handle a pair of scissors to hair correctly. I even cut Jet's! Well, Party's the exception, he won't let me go ANYWHERE near his hair, to be honest-"

Suddenly, it seemed she had an idea. She put up her index finger ("I'll be right back") and ran away into another room.

"She always like that?" I asked Dr. Death. He looked up from his controls, and said, "You haven't seen her hyper yet." Horror struck me. He saw my expression, and muttered a "yeah, be scared," and turned back to his radio gear.

And as quickly as she had ran out of the room, she was back with a few cans in her arms. "So, I totally know that you don't want to cut your hair. I get it. But I think you should do something else, like, maybe dye it?" She dropped the cans onto the floor, and sat down cross legged.

"Dying it? Well…" My eyes widened at the colours that were there. Blue, green, orange, purple, red, pink…

"I wouldn't dye it red if I were you. Party's sort of defensive about his red hair…" she trailed off, and I rolled my eyes. "What kind of guy is defensive about hair colour?"

"_I KNOW!" _she exclaims, throwing her hands in the air, and I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable this kid was. Seriously, in the two minutes I've known her, I've already mentally deemed her my little sister.

"Hey Mr. Defying," Missile Kid called, and Dr. Death grunted in response. "When'll the boys be back? Maybe I can get her all prettied up before they get back. 'Betcha Kobra will like her. I saw his face when he walked in. He like, is sooo in love with you," she said, turning to me, and I felt a blush cross my cheeks. Which one was Kobra again?

"Well, they should be back by evening, so that gives you a few hours to get things done," he said. Missile Kid punched the air.

"RIGHT ON! So, Summer," she started, and then put an intense look on her face. "Choose your weapon."

I dropped down to the floor and inspected the cans, and tried to determine which one wouldn't make me look _completely fucking ridiculous. _

"Personally, I would pick red for ya, but knowing Party, he wouldn't take to that very well…hey, I got an idea!" She stood up and held out her hand. "I know what we're going to do!" She pulled me up, and pulled on my hand.

I turned to Dr. Death Defying, wondering where she would take me, but he only mouthed, "be very scared."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't she adorbz though? Yeah. :3<strong>

**Review your thoughts on what you think will happen/what you want to happen in the next few chapters, and I might take your opinion into consideration :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I decided I'd break this in half. The first half is going to be the continuation of chapter four, and Kobra's POV will be starting from when they boys pull up at the diner after their second trip for food.**

* * *

><p>An hour later, my hair was coloured what I could only describe as <em>magical.<em>

How that kid did it, I don't know.

Missile had grabbed the red, purple and pink hair dye, grabbed a third of the goop from each can, and mixed it in an empty container. At first, I panicked, seeing the colour of the mixture.

Well, to be honest, I was fucking terrified.

The goop was like, the colour of puke. _Violet_ puke. It was not pretty.

But Missile obviously knew what she was doing, because after keeping it for my hair for an hour and washing it out, my hair was _beautiful. _I kept trying to look in the mirror, trying to determine exactly what colour it was, but between Missile's constant "STOP LOOKING! YOU'LL SEE YOURSELF WHEN YOU GET EVERYTHING'S DONE" and her turning my head away from the mirror forcefully enough for me to get whiplash, I managed to get a glimpse of my hair, and I smiled cheekily when I saw myself.

If you paid no attention to my clothes, I didn't look like a monochrome drone from the pits of colourless hell.

And I was happy.

But it didn't even stop there. Because then, she pulled out a scissors.

"I thought you said we weren't going to cut my hair!" I had gasped when she pulled them out.

"Oh relax, I'm just cutting your bangs!" And so she did, cutting them just above my eyes. "Oh my god, that looks _awesome_."

Oh, but wait. There's more.

Then she directed me to another room, and sat me down on the bed. She dug into a closet, and then threw out a pair of light blue skinnies. "PUT THESE ON! HURRY!" she exclaimed, and I tried to quickly put them on. She walked out of the closet to see me struggling, and just shook her head.

"Dude, you're asking me to put on a pair of skinnies! I am not skinny!" I said, exasperated.

With that she gave a dramatic sigh and went pack into the closet. I'd finally put them on when she jumped back out of the closet.

She had a pair of cherry red converse in one hand (I choked out, "Oh, my babies" after not seeing a pair of converse forever), and a lime green tie-dyed shirt with tassels at the bottom and a yellow striped undershirt in the other hand. She laid them on the bed carefully, as if they were gifts that were meant for Jesus or something. I noticed the green shirt had a picture of a pink boombox on it. I grinned.

She then pulled a folded orange bandanna out of her pocket, and tied it around my head.

"There." She nodded, satisfied.

I looked at the two shirts on the bed. "Wait, why do I need to wear two shirts? We are currently in the desert, which in case you haven't noticed, it's hot!"

She smirked and said, "Well excuse me, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want half of your abdomen showing, when uh, the boys get home." With that, she winked and walked out of the room.

Minutes later, I emerged from the room, trying to find Missile.

Missile gasped when she seen me. "Oh my god, you look amazing! Show Pony! Mr. Defying! COME SEE MY AMAZING ART WORK!"

Show Pony's reaction will definitely be my all time favourite.

He rolled in, and when he saw me, he legit looked at me, then slowly looked back to Missile, then back at me, then Missile, and said, _not even kidding:_

"Who's this? Is this another girl?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Realization hit his face, and he exclaimed, "Oh my god! Summer! Holy shit! _Missile, you didn't hear that. _But HOLY SHIT!" He rolled over to me, and inspected my hair. "God, what colour is this? It's beautiful. You're beautiful. Summer, you look badass! Oh, holy shit."

And then Dr. Death Defying walked in, and even he was amazed. "Wow, you look like a rainbow. No offence. I mean, that's good. Real motorbabe." He whistled. "I'm impressed, kid. Nice work," he slapped Missile on the back, winked at her, and then walked out.

"Oh, but we have so much to talk about! Wait, Missile, did you even let her look at herself yet?" Missile shook her head, and Show Pony covered my eyes, and awkwardly manoeuvred me over to another room. "Ready?" I nodded. "Four, two, three, ONE!" he uncovered my eyes, and I gasped.

I was like a mix of hipster and badass.

I was speechless for a second.

_Only a second._

"Oh god, she hates it! You hate it don't you!" Missile wailed, and threw herself onto a nearby chair.

"GOD NO!" I exclaimed. "This looks so fucking…I can't even…I can't even." I threw my arms out for a hug, and she complied, throwing her tiny body into my arms.

"GROUP HUG!" Show Pony exclaimed, and joined in. We all laughed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a voice suddenly said.

I looked up to see Curly Fro standing there awkwardly, holding a bunch of cans in his hands.

"Oh, let me help," I said, walking over and helping him place the cans on a table. "Thanks." He stepped back, and then said, "Wait…Summer?" I grinned.

"That's the name, don't fucking wear it out because right now it's the only one I got." He laughed.

"Damn, you look different. Almost didn't recognize you.. Hey, boys, come in here!" he shouted. "We're coming," someone called back.

Soon, all four boys were standing at the doorway.

I waved awkwardly, and Curly Fro said, "Would you believe this is the girl we picked up this morning?"

Redhead barely acknowledged me, but Tattoo and Blondie looked surprised. "Holy shit," Tattoo muttered. Blondie looked speechless. I only rolled my eyes.

"So, you gonna introduce yourselves? Or am I just gonna keep calling you Blondie, Redhead, Curly Fro and Tattoo?" I smirked.

With that, Tattoo snorted, and Blondie and Curly Fro flushed. Redhead thrust his arm forward. "I'm Party Poison. Call me Redhead again, and your head will be blasted off your body in a record of 2.3 seconds." I smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you too, Red-" before catching his expression and saying "I mean, you know, Party Poison." Party Poison nodded, as if to say, "good choice," and walked out of the room.

Tattoo was next. "Hey, I'm Fun Ghoul. But everyone around here just calls me Ghoul." The next part he whispered. "You can call me anything you want, though, baby," and winked. A nervous laugh escaped my mouth. _Wow._ He walked out of the room, following Party Poison.

"-And I'm Kobra Kid," Blondie said. He waved and gave me a smile, and my heart skipped a beat. I tried to smile back, but I'm pretty sure it looked like a grimace.

"Well, better go help Party," he said, and quickly turned out of the room.

_Note to self: try everything you can to make Kobra Kid smile. Holy _damn.

Curly Fro thrust his hand out politely, and I shook it. "And I'm Jet Star. Just for your information," he murmured, "I'm pretty sure Kobra has a crush on you." He smirked, squeezed my hand, and walked out of the room. My heart started racing.

I turned to look at Missile.

She had a knowing smile on her face, like she was silently saying, _I told you so._

"No fucking way," I said. _Oh my god. No way. No way. _

"LANGUAGE!" someone called out from the other room, who I presumed was Party Poison. I rolled my eyes.

"Another thing," Missile whispered. "Don't swear around me and Party, or he'll go off about the loss of innocence of children, or some other stupid shi-"

"LANGUAGE!" he called again. I blinked. "Is he a ninja or something?"

"NO, I JUST HAVE EXCEPTIONALLY GOOD HEARING!"

"EAVESDROPPER!" I called. There was silence, and Missile laughed.

"Hey, I guess we have to teach you how to shoot and everything."

_Me? Holding a gun? Haha. Right. When pigs fucking fly._

"I know you probably won't want to," she said quickly. "I didn't want to, but I have to. It's for your own good."

I swallowed, and nodded. I couldn't even bear the thought of killing anything. Even if it was one of those freaks. What if I killed a freak, and it was my neighbour? My dad? One of my old friends? My teacher? _My brother? _

I was brought out of my thoughts when Dr. Death yelled, "SUPPER!"

"Cool!" Missile bounded out of the room, her curly hair flying. I laughed, and thought to myself, _this is more of a family than I've ever had._

* * *

><p><strong>Kobra POV<strong>

"You are so in love with her!" Jet Star exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"No I'm not, she's like, sixteen," I mumbled, and heat spread across my cheeks.

"So? She's pretty, and she's capable of speaking an intelligent sentence. I ship you guys, so hard," Fun Ghoul said, taking the last drag of his cigarette, and throwing it out of the car window.

He'd been saying he shipped Summer and I for the past half an hour, and I had no idea what he'd even meant. Then, a few minutes before he'd said, "Dude. We should call you guys, like Sobra. Or like, Kummer." When he realized what he'd said, he'd widened his eyes and said, "WAIT, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!", but it was too late. Everyone had burst into laughter, and it got to a point where Party had to pull over because his eyes were watering and he couldn't see where he was going. Ghoul only rolled his eyes and muttered, "you guys are immature..."

"Wait, what the hell does shipping even mean?" I cried. Ghoul just gave me one of his classic 'I know something you don't' looks. I glanced up to the rear view mirror to see Party smiling sympathetically.

I sighed in frustration as I hit my head against the window. _It's not that simple, _I thought. _She's like, sixteen. I'm way too old for her._

We pulled up to the diner, the sun just starting to go down.

"Just saying, man. I can see your future already. And you know that I see these things," Jet said, tapping his head.

"I'm not...want-able, though," I muttered. Ghoul raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and that's why those two chicks from Zone 4 totally fought for your attention when they came last month for 'extra supplies'-"

"Shut up!" I roared. "DO NOT MENTION THEM EVER AGAIN!" I shuddered. **(You'll get it next chapter :p)**

Everyone laughed and jumped out of the car. Party popped the trunk, and said, "Get at em."

We marveled at how many cans we'd gotten. Usually we only came back with a dozen or so, but we'd found nearly 3 dozen.

We'd raided a gas station about two hours away at the edges of Zone 3-the more heavily watched zone. We broke into the only gas station, and realized there was a whole shelf of Power Pup. We'd each grabbed an armful, and put them in the trunk-yet, there was still about a third of Power Pup left on the shelves. We were about to grab more, when a few dracs materialized out of nowhere and pushed some sort of buttons into a walkie-talkie, alerting god knows who. We decided it'd be best if we didn't find out, so we had stunned them and jumped into the TransAm, and Party drove as fast as we could. We didn't see any cars though, so I suppose we got lucky.

I grabbed a few cans from the trunk and stumbled through the diner door.

"Oh! You guys are back," Show Pony exclaimed, getting up from from a booth. "Need any help?"

"I think so," I nodded. He rolled by me, and whispered in my ear, "You should see Summer. She's gorgeous."

He winked and rolled out the door, and for the millionth time, a blush creeped up on my cheeks. I dropped the cans on a booth table, and marched outside for a breather.

Once the cans were all taken inside, I sat down on the hood of the TransAm. Party joined me. He pulled out a half smoke, and lit it with a match. I watched as he exhaled slowly, trying to savor the taste, and sighed. He caught my gaze and murmured, 'want one?'

I shook my head, and turned away.

"Sure got a fuckload of cans today," I said. Party nodded.

"Yeah. I think we should leave that place alone for now, though; maybe next trip we'll head out to Zone Seven for food. Plus, I think we're running out of gauze and Sleepfast," he muttered. He took another drag on his cigarette.

"We should make a trip in a few days, then," I murmured. He nodded again.

"Hey, boys! Come in here," I heard Jet Star yell.

"We're coming!" I yelled. Party threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped, and he muttered, "this better be good."

We walked into the diner, to see Jet and Ghoul already at the doorway to Doctor Death Defying's radio control room.

I stumbled over there, trying to see what they where mumbling about, when I saw her.

I'll admit, I didn't realize who she was at first.

But I knew that she was the real life definition of _beauty._

She waved at us, her magenta hair bouncing as she moved her arm, and her eyes sparkled.

"Would you believe this is the girl we picked up this morning?" Jet grinned.

_No way, _I thought.

"Holy shit," Ghoul blurted beside me.

I couldn't look away as I took Summer in. An orange bandanna was wrapped around her head, and her bangs that were now cut straight across her face made her look almost _artistic. __Like a model, _I thought. Her gray clothes were replaced with a bright green midriff shirt, a yellow striped shirt underneath, and light blue skinnies. The clothes hugged her so perfectly, in all the right places, and you could see the outline of her hips-god, it was beautiful. _She was beautiful._ She literally had the most perfect body shape ever-like an hourglass figure. I blinked. _Wait, do all sixteen year olds have an hourgla_ss _figure?_

She shifted her feet slightly, and I noticed the red pair of converse that were slipped onto her feet.

I realized just how colourful she was-she was probably more colourful than all of us. She looked like she belonged in the desert more than we even did. I couldn't help but think, _What a perfect name. Summer. I hope I get to meet her parents one day and tell them how their naming skills are amazing. _But I realized there was something that didn't match her colourful outfit-her dark brown eyes. They flitted around the room impatiently, and I caught her gaze temporarily. Or, atleast I thought I did.

And I swear, if I stared long enough, her dark brown irises eyes turned black, her pupils were gone, and it was like you were staring into blackness.

I watched as she rolled them into her head.

"So, you gonna introduce yourselves? Or am I just gonna keep calling you Blondie, Redhead, Curly Fro and Tattoo?" Her musical voice filled the room. I blushed when I realized she'd called _me_ Blondie.

My brother threw his arm out, and gave his classic dazzling smile...which didn't seem to have much of an effect on her. "I'm Party Poison. Call me Redhead again, and your head will be blasted off your body in a record of 2.3 seconds." Summer grinned, and I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you too, Red-I mean, you know, Party Poison." He nodded, and bounded out of the room.

Ghoul stepped up. "Hey, I'm Fun Ghoul. But everyone around here just calls me Ghoul. You can call me anything you want, though, baby," he whispered at the end, and a laugh left her mouth.

He walked out of the room, following Party Poison.

"And I'm Kobra Kid," I said, and I felt my cheeks burn. I smiled, and waved at her, feeling as awkward as a turtle. She gave me a shy smile.

"Well, better go help Party," I stuttered, and walked out of the doorway. I stumbled into the main diner room, and slapped my forehead, and shook my head.

"Girl trouble?" Party offered, looking smug. I sent him a seething look.

"Not. Now." I growled. I sat down beside him at the booth.

Jet Star sat down beside Dr. Death in the booth across from us. "Wow, she looks different," he murmured, and everyone nodded.

Suddenly, we all heard a "No fucking way!" and Ray snorted. "With that mouth, she'll fit right in," he muttered.

"Why do you suppose she said that?" Ghoul grinned.

"LANGUAGE!" Party shouted suddenly.

Ray grinned. "Oh, I just told her that Kobra has a giant crush on her-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"LANGUAGE!" Party shouted again.

"What'd she say?" Ghoul asked, pulling up a chair.

"_NO, I JUST HAVE EXCEPTIONALLY GOOD HEARING!_" Party shouted. We all gave him a weird look.

"Oh...Summer thought I was a ninja..." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well...alrighty then." Ray blinked, and turned to me. "She didn't really say anything. Her jaw just sort of dropped, and she went about the same colour as her hair." Everyone snickered.

"Shit," I mumbled, putting my head in my hands.

"Language!" Party snapped.

I glared at him.

"DINNER!" Dr. Death Defying yelled. "Ghoul, go grab some forks, would ya."

"Don't mind if I do," Ghoul said, getting up and going to the back to get some forks.

"Cool!" Missile squealed, and skipped into the room. "Hey, we gotta teach her how to shoot a gun tomorrow," she whispered.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Party's hand shot up, and I glared at him.

"Well, it makes sense, I mean, I'm the one with the cleanest shot," he said, pulling his wide-eyed-innocent-Party look.

"Actually," Summer interrupted, walking into the room, "I'll decide who's going to teach me."

**Summer POV**

Party raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it should either be me, or Ghoul," Party said, shrugging. "We're the two best shooters here." I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, and so when I shoot tomorrow and fall over backwards, you'll be there to comfort me, right?_

"Who's the one here that's scared of shooting?" I asked, glancing at everyone. I narrowed my eyes. "I know there's got to be one of you that is."

Everyone's eyes flitted towards Kobra, and a pink blush crossed his cheeks. I tried not to smile at his cute expression.

Ray snorted. "Some days Kobra can't even shoot-"

"Shut up," he mumbled, and I felt bad for him.

"Kobra, wanna teach me how to shoot then?" I offered.

He looked up, incredulous. Ghoul snorted.

"I...why?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Because when I shoot the gun, and cower in fear, I would prefer that someone did it with me." I smiled, and he chuckled and smiled back.

"Probably just wants to spend time with you," Party elbowed him.

"Maybe I do," I shrugged, pulling up a chair beside Kobra. My heart started beating abnormally fast.

"Alright, children, we'll figure it out tomorrow," Dr. Death interrupted. "But right now, we're having supper. Everyone, grab a fork."

I snatched a fork from the pile on the table, and grabbed a can of food.

"Dig in," Party smiled.

I pried off the lid.

Well, really, when I opened that can, I expected to look down and find something relatively close to human food-ravioli, lasagna, spaghetti, or even corn.

So when the overwhelming smell of dog food overcame my senses...

Well, I wasn't happy.

I blinked.

"YOU..ARE ALL EATING...DOG FOOD."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a weird place to stop, but it'll come in handy for the next chapter :p<strong>

**Review your thoughts ! Anything you want to see, and I'll probably put it in haha. :3**

**PS: I forgot to edit this before I made this a chapter, so I had to go back and revise it in a few places! Sorry about that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been awhile! Since school's started, I've been busy non-stop. **

**I know that was a weird place to leave off, and I've been having a hard time figuring out how to go on without the story making no possible sense. So here you go, I tried.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

_"YOU..ARE ALL EATING...DOG FOOD."_

Everyone stopped. Party let out a snort, and everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh god, we forgot to tell you. Regular food…it ran out. I think...We have to eat Power Pup…it's actually okay, if you get used to the taste…or even if you ignore the taste, and swallow it-"

"How long have you guys been eating this?" I shrieked.

"Since, about, maybe a year ago," Party giggled, blinking back tears of laughter.

"It's not that bad, actually," Missile said cheerily. "I mean, it only took me like, a week to get used to it!"

I sniffed the can, and shuddered.

"Mother of all fucks..." I muttered, and that sent Party into another fit of giggles. Kobra elbowed him in the stomach, and Party dropped to his knees, still laughing and murmuring, "hahahahaha, oh god, owww, hahahaa but ohmygod..."

I stuck my fork into the squishy dog food, and it made a loud squelching sound.

"Maybe it's better if you eat later, when you're really hungry," Show Pony offered, but I shook my head.

"No."

I shot Party a glare, stuck my fork on a giant piece of meat, and stuffed it in my mouth.

_Ew. Oh god. I am eating shit. THIS IS LITERALLY SHIT. GAAAAH._

It was like eating the cheapest burrito in the fucking world, with all the wrong spices and too much gravy, with _shit_. It was so slimy, and horribly wrong, and everything in the world was wrong.

Jet Star raised an eyebrow.

"Swallow it," Kobra muttered beside me. I pursed my lips, and shook my head.

"She won't do it," Ghoul muttered. "She can't do it." Party grinned and gave Ghoul a high five. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kobra Kid roll his eyes.

Fun but slightly important fact of the day: My mother had once made me a horrible concoction of what she referred to as _donkey soup. _

Donkey soup, what the fuck is that, right?

It's your worst fucking nightmare.

My mom made it every time I got the flu. If you average out all the times I got the flu, that means I had 'donkey soup' about 5 times a year, since the age of 6.

It's awful.

And despite it's title, it really isn't made out of donkey.

I asked my mom once why she'd called it donkey soup if there wasn't any actual donkey _in it_, and she'd burst out into giggles and said, _Your father named it that because it tastes like ass._

Well, that's totally irrelevant.

The point is, if I could swallow donkey soup, I could sure as hell eat dog food.

I tilted my head forward, and gasped as the giant piece of meat pretty much scratched my esophagus, and a horrible aftertaste filled my mouth. I stuck out my tongue, and tried to scrape off the taste with the fork, but it only seemed to intensify the taste.

"Holy shit, she ate it!" Fun Ghoul exclaimed.

"Without throwing up!" Show Pony added.

"Or gagging," Party grinned. Kobra slapped me on the shoulder.

"That's oddly impressive," he smiled. I tried to smile, but I'm sure it came out as a grimace.

"Can we have a moment of silence for the horror my stomach is about to endure?" I joked. Missile rolled her eyes.

"Now you have to eat it all," Dr. Death Defying said, stuffing his mouth with food. "Don't want to waste precious food."

I groaned.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, I walked out of the diner, exhausted.<p>

After refusing to eat more than half the can of Power Pup, the boys went on about their raid today, and the plans to go to Zone 4 in a few days, and introduce me to the other Killjoys in the Zones. I was really hesitant at the idea of meeting more people (because I'm socially awkward that way), but then Jet had made a point that if I went on a raid with them in another zone and the 'home' Killjoys didn't know me, I'd probably be ghosted faster than you could say 'oh hi so it would be nice if you didn't shoot me with a ray gun because I am an innocent Killjoy from Zone 6.'

As I took in the sky, I gasped. Surprisingly, although someone had said it wasn't even nine o clock yet, the moon was already up, the stars bright and _very prominent _in the black sky. I smiled to myself as I remembered that I used to always look at the stars with my brother, but then frowned. _Wait, how did I remember that?_

Suddenly, a knock on the TransAm door brought me out of my thoughts.

I ducked down to look in the window, to see Party in the backseat, waving. I rolled my eyes and went around the car, then jumped in beside him.

"Hey," I murmured, absently rubbing my forehead. Party grunted in response.

"Wanna smoke?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Good, cause these are fucking hard to come by." I chuckled and he shuffled out half a cigarette and lit it up. I watched as he breathed in deeply, his face relaxing and his eyes automatically closing, then exhaled slowly, softly moaning as the puff of smoke vaporized in the air. I felt nervous at his casualness-in the few hours I'd known him, I knew that he wasn't just _casual _about anything.

"What's up?" I blurted.

He opened his eyes and took another drag and exhaled, before simply saying, "We need to talk."

I blinked, confused.

"About expectations."

"Oh..." was all I could say.

Party took a breath. "Listen, kid, I don't know how old you are, but...wait, how old are you?"

"Wanna hear the technical age?" I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, do you want to know how long I've lived, or how old I consider myself to be?"

He hesitated. "The first."

"I'm 20 years old."

His eyes widened. "You look like you're sixteen!" he sputtered. I shrugged.

"I got to BL/ind when I was fourteen. It's been six years. Dr. Death said that the drugs that were given to me might have been anti-aging, so..."

"So you consider yourself fourteen?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess so."

He took a drag from his cigarette, tapping his fingers on his thigh, taking it in. I sighed, and stared at him.

He was handsome, I'll admit to that-but there was such a hardness, a flair about him, that he seemed almost predatory. Like he was ready for a fight, anytime, anywhere. His jaw was set, and his shoulders were up in such a way as if he were challenging someone, anyone to a fight. It almost made me shrink back into my seat.

_Almost._

He suddenly broke the silence. "Do you remember anything before..."

I hesitated telling him. _Nothing important, _I silently answered.

"I lived in Canada with my parents and brother. Must've been northern Canada, because when I close my eyes and try to think back, I'm pretty sure I see a giant pile of snow in my back yard. I sang a lot, but I wasn't very good. Somehow, I won the talent show last year." He raised an eyebrow, and I quickly corrected myself. "Sorry, the year before the bombs went off. My brother taught me guitar. Today I remembered my mom making me donkey soup-" he snickered and I playfully slapped him. "It was awful, that much I know, because I wouldn't have been able to eat the Power Pup if I hadn't remembered the donkey soup. I don't really remember too much, you know? A lot of it is mostly in flashes."

"It'll come back," Party said, patting my back reassuringly. "It took Missile a month. It...she was weird for awhile, but she's okay now. You'll be okay."

We were silent for a minute, before he coughed and threw his cigarette down on the floor and stomped on it.

"You look fucking tired, so I guess I better hurry up and explain," he smirked, and I playfully slapped his arm again. "First, we need to give you a name. Or, you could think of one, if you want, I don't really care. Think of it as starting over. Whoever you want to be, its gotta be in your name. Once you get it, you have to get used to it. No saying Summer anymore. And if you eventually learn our real names, _god forbid_, you even still need to use our code names. Second, we need to figure out where you're sleeping tonight. Everyone's got their own room except for Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony, as they've got a few pull out beds in the sound room. We're probably gonna put you with Missile for now; you're both small, and can probably fit on the mattress in there anyways. We don't sleep in, either. Everyone's in bed by ten o clock, and everyone's up at seven o clock. Third, showers are once a week. One of the Killjoys from Zone 7 managed to route the water from the center in Battery City so that we get running water, but it only goes for a day, so...yeah." He shrugged, and I took that as a sign of dismissal. I reached for the door, but then he said, "Wait, Summer."

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

He caught my gaze, and said slowly, "Do you remember what song you sang?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"The talent show. I..." he shook his head. "Never mind. Just, you know, don't be afraid to...sing, okay?"

I was about to ask what he meant, and why his words seemed s_o fucking familiar, _when I caught his gaze. His usual hardened hazel eyes were..._sad_, and it felt like he was trying to tell me something important, but he couldn't get the words out.

And the deja vu feeling hit me like another wave.

And of course, what do I do, instead of asking him _why_ he's so familiar, _why_ I've seen him before, _why_ he just gave me that look?

"I...umm...okay," I stuttered lamely.

Yeah, I have a way with words.

I jumped out of the TransAm, and slammed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors, and of course, walking straight into someone.

"Oof," I giggled as I fell back onto my ass. I looked up to see Fun Ghoul turning.

"Wow. First she's beautiful, then she eats a can of Power Pup...now she's clumsy. What a personality," he chuckled, offering his hand. I blushed, then inwardly slapped myself. _I really have to learn not to blush around these guys._

"Since when did eating half a can of Power Pup without gagging command respect around here?" I joked and took his hand. He pulled me up, but too hard, because then I stumbled into his arms.

"Oh, shit," I mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes. "Sorry." I tried backing out of his arms, but he just held me in his grip.

"I'm OK," he said. "Trust me."

And there was that _fucking feeling of familiarity._

I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," he smirked.

"Fuck you," I mumbled.

"What time?" he asked. I shoved him and rolled my eyes.

"Not a chance," I shot at him, and stomped off. I walked into the sound room to see Kobra and Jet huddled in the corner of the room, Dr. Death Defying making wild gestures with his back turned.

Kobra Kid said, "I'm just saying, I think she might know! And it could be bad! What if she was a _fa__n-"_

Jet star shook his head. "She seems alright! She isn't fucking nuts, okay! Honestly, Kobra, stop worrying about it-"

"Hello, Summer," Dr. Death Defying suddenly said, and I jumped. Kobra's eyes widened as he turned to look at me, his lips forming a tight line. Jet Star sent me an accusatory look.

I swallowed. "Oh, um, hi, sorry guys, I just, I don't know where I'm sleeping, Party said Missile's room but I don't know where that is-"

"It's okay, Summer," Dr. Death Defying interrupted impatiently. He pointed to a door behind me. "See the closet door there? There's a hallway behind it. Second door on the left," he smiled.

"Okay," I murmured.

"Oh, and bathroom's at the end of the hall, you'll see it. Close the door behind you, please."

I nodded, and he waved at me dismissively. "Good night, Summer."

I walked through the closet door to see that there were three doors on each side of the hallway, and one right at the end, dead center.

I shut the closet door and practically tripped my way down to the bathroom, where I shut the door behind me and sunk against the door.

_What if they were talking about me? _I inwardly slapped myself. _Dumbass, they were talking about you! But what would I be a fan of? And why would it be so bad? And why did Jet defend me? What if they think I'm a **spy**? And what did Party Poison mean, about singing? Why is it so important? What the fuck? I can't even. _

Tears prickled in my eyes, but I thought, _no, motherfuckers, you are not letting a tear spill. Get yourself together, and go to bed._

I held my head in my hands, and tried to empty my head. When I was content that I'd finally calmed down, I got up, braided my hair back, and walked out of the bathroom. I stopped at the second door on the left, and knocked.

"Come in," Missile murmured. I opened the door and peered in.

She was sitting on the bed, her jacket and converse off, and she was gazing down at something she was holding in her hand.

"Hi, Missile," I whispered. I walked in and shut the door behind me, and plopped down beside her on the twin mattress.

"Hi Summer," she yawned. She rubbed her eyes.

"What do you have there," I asked. She smiled sleepily up at me.

"It's a necklace my mom gave to me before I came here." She unfolded her fingers to reveal a small white butterfly charm, attached to a thin silver chain. The butterfly's wings were curved outwards, as if in upwards flight.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I know." She dropped her gaze back down to it. Suddenly I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"What happened?" I asked.

Missile took in a shaky breath. "Sixth months ago, we escaped from BL/ind. We were in the desert, running, and running, and running, and my feet hurt so bad and I just wanted to stop. But Mom said we couldn't stop, because they'd come looking for us, and we wouldn't be safe until we found them," she whispered. A tear fell from her eye, and I wiped it off her cheek.

"You don't have to tell me," I murmured into her hair, but she shook her head.

"Party said we must've been halfway to the diner when a black car pulled up behind us. We started running again, but they had guns, and they didn't care if they killed us or not, they just wanted our bodies, and there was so much shouting, and the guns started going off-" her voice broke and she started to sob. I took her into my arms and let her cry into my shoulder.

"It-it's not fair, Summer," she cried. "Sh-she was all I had left!"

"Shhh, Miss, it's okay," I murmured, rubbing her back. I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I blinked them back. _This really isn't the time._

I continued to hold her until a few minutes later when she quieted down and unwrapped herself from me. She laid down on the bed, and I took off my shoes and laid down next to her.

"Goodnight, Miss," I murmured, feeling more tired than I had been nearly 10 minutes before.

"Wait, Summer," she whispered. I rolled over to look at her.

"Yeah?"

Her lip quivered. "This might sound stupid, but can you just...sing...until I fall asleep?"

My mind went blank.

"Miss, I don't...I don't even know any songs," I started, but she shook her head.

"I don't care. Even if you make one up. Please."

I was almost going to say, _no, Missile, I can't, I haven't sung in years, _but the look she gave me almost made me want to curl up in a ball and sob for hours.

So I cleared my throat.

And it was weird, because as soon as I cleared my throat, words floated into my head, in order, like a karaoke system...and I _knew _that it must've been a song I had known before.

"Some say now suffer all the children, and walk away a savior..." I sang quietly, and Missile closed her eyes.

"Or a mad man and polluted from gutter institutions...don't you breathe for me, undeserving of your sympathy...cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did..."

Missile finally relaxed.

"And through it all, how could you cry for me, cause I don't feel bad about it...so shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, and sleep..." I yawned, and closed my eyes.

"The hardest part, is letting go of your dreams..." I mumble, and feel myself lift off into sleep.

And that night, I dreamt of home.

* * *

><p><strong>Awh, that last part made me sad while writing it :(<strong>

**What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**By the way, I have a link on my profile of what Summer's supposed to look like. It's drawn and coloured, though I really suck, and it isn't very good quality. **


End file.
